Lys déformé
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: FrUk, fiction vraiment bizarre et écrite sur un coup de tête. Le seul, l'unique, le M absolu qui va bien avec son PWP. Je ne te laisserai pour rien au monde, mon lys dépareillé. Tu as bien d'autres choses à offrir que des feuilles en trop…


Hetalian porn that can make your mind blow up like a shit

EDIT À LIRE : J'ai écrit ce texte durant l'été, il y a un bail et j'avoue que je suis l'une de ces créatures qu'on devrait laisser avec un magazine porno vraiment fucked up à tout moment, désormais. Enfin bref, en espérant que ça plaise un peu ! Je poste ceci pour me faire excuser du manque de truc, mais bon… sur deux fics on m' review pas, donc moi j' dis merde. Ça se fait sur deux plans… vous reviewez assez, je mets la suite. Autrement, comme je l'ai dit pleins de fois, le décès de mon père affecte vachement mon rythme et mon envie d'écrire. Je m'en excuse aussi, mais bon. Bon, over et bon lecture !

Ayant pour excuse qu'il est tard, j'ai pas le web pour satisfaire je m'ennuie vachement, et pis bon ça donne genre ça…

Et aussi que j'écoute Sex Therapy de Robin Bandé — euh, j' veux dire, Robin Thicke — ça m' donne envie de faire des coups de bassins dans le vide avec un air du 281, ça.

Et ASTI NON, J'AI PAS D' VIE POUR ÉCRIRE DES TRUCS COMME ÇA XD…

Et puis je crois que j'ai eut la frousse quand on a ouvert la porte. Genre, HOLY SHIT, si on révèle à mon père que j'écris d' la porn comme ça, y va ben mourir direct là xD

**Herm!Arthur, FrUK, avec Arthur fuckin' soumis et petit et vierge car j'aime ça — han, j' le viole fort de même, honhonhon — et je n'ai pas de regrets sur cette pr0n que je trouve… originale, ouais. FrUK THE WORLD, LES GENS. J' dirais que ce truc passe facilement la barre du **_**R-36**_** pour moi… OH GOD. Je suis une sale obsédée. Et ça me rend heureuse. Bref, appelons ça un produit dérivé de trois heures du matin, sans internet ou autre pour… épancher et sustenter ma perversité. Ou encore mon obsession constante et malsaine pour le FrUK de toutes sortes, du matin au soir et même la nuit. Urhm, bref, disais-je… **

La poitrine était si petite et difficile à saisir sous ses mains de rude texture, les tétons durcissant sous des doigts experts, le cou gracile s'offrant à sa bouche pour l'explorer, la voix doucement masculine d'Arthur miaulant doucement sous ses caresses, se collant et frétillant indécemment contre lui, sa croupe rebondie comme celle d'une femme aux formes attirantes frottant contre son entrejambe, le grognement de Francis provoquant des frissons sur tout le corps de son petit amant possédant d'étranges mais agréables caractéristiques lorsque surprise passée.

La bouche s'offrit à la sienne — et produisait les sons les plus excitants qu'il ait pu entendre, sa langue dansant contre la sienne — lorsque l'une de ses mains descendit doucement sur le petit corps frissonnant, le ventre plat comme celui d'une jeune fille en diète et se nourrissant dans le diapason des produits amaigrissants, passant sur le petit membre qui ressemblait presque à celui d'un enfant fièrement dressé et dont suintait une semence claire et la poche un peu étriquée sous celui-ci, pour passer à une entrée nichée entre les fesses et le membre, y passant un doigt taquin, faisant crier d'une voix aiguë Arthur, qui frétilla avec frénésie contre lui, « Comme une femme — une femme qui s'arme de ce qui est masculin, mais gémit comme une petite chatte en chaleur sous la main de _grand-frère_… Une trouvaille intéressante, voilà ce que tu es ! »

« _Y-yes, t-there…_ » l'appuya-t-il en baissant une main sur le poignet, l'agrippant fermement pour presser la main un peu plus contre son entrée secrète, écartant plus ses jambes souples pour permettre à Francis d'étirer et de jouer avec son sexe tendu et brillant d'un liquide épais, le plus vieux souriant alors que ses mains expertes jouaient avec le corps du plus jeune, appuyant sur le clitoris du pouce tandis que ses doigts caressaient les parois intouchées de l'endroit qui faisait miauler, gémir et se tordre son amant, qui se branlait sans gêne, un petit coulis à ses lèvres alors que l'autre main de son amant pétrissait l'un de ses seins inappropriés.

Lorsque plaqué sur les couvertures sous lui, Arthur regarda Francis avec des yeux embués, la voix chevrotante à cause des nombreuses sensations, et sa main gluante et glissante qui se passait toujours son membre qui refusait de descendre lorsque son amant le touchait à ces endroits qu'il répugnait jusqu'alors, le voyant libérer son érection qui était depuis trop longtemps confinée dans une prison de tissu, un sourire lubrique étirant les traits de son amant, « Même si j'aime ta voix criarde et que c'est moi qui la fait sortir de ce joli petit trou, utilise ta bouche à autre escient que réveiller les voisins, cher amour… »

Regardant le membre dressé, rougi et pulsant sous le sang qui l'animait, Arthur s'en approcha doucement, sentant toujours les doigts remuer en lui, délaissant son membre recouvert d'une mince couche de jus pour approcher sa bouche ronde et elle-même rougie par les nombreux baisers fougueux pour la poser sur le gland humide, glissant une main dans la toison blonde à la base pour caresser doucement et avec des mouvements plutôt erratiques dû aux spasmes le parcourant alors que Francis faisait des caresses plus vulgaires en appuyant ses doigts encore plus loin, roulant sa bille sous son pouce en même temps.

Lorsqu'il prit correctement le membre en bouche après avoir passé quelques instants à lécher, parfois mordiller ou suçoter avec une certaine timidité, il entendit Francis gronder, sa main libre s'appuyant sur sa nuque en l'encourageant d'une voix affectueuse, le petit homme-femme gigotant la croupe envers la main derrière lui, tandis qu'il descendait docilement la tête, la remontant ensuite pour lécher le gland découvert, passant la langue dans la petite ouverture, pour ensuite le reprendre jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, gémissant doucement en le sentant se raidir, ses doigts se crochetant en lui.

Ses cuisses tremblaient et étaient couvertes d'une couche de liquide odorant, et Arthur avait de plus en plus de mal à se tenir sans aide alors qu'il releva la tête lorsque Francis le tira, recevant de ce fait la jouissance puissante du français sur le visage, une faible protestation lui échappant alors qu'il haletait toujours, son amant souriant en l'attirant vers lui sans lâcher son entrée, l'observant d'un œil malicieux alors que le britannique gronda, « _D-don't make me w-w-wait, frog… d-do something… I… I'm… b-b-burning— for… Lord's sake…_ »

Sans rien répondre, l'autre baissa la tête entre les cuisses indécemment ouvertes en révélant leurs secrets à grande vue, et appuya sa langue sur la partie qu'il avait si longuement taquinée du pouce, Arthur se cambrant en s'ouvrant d'avantage, s'écartelant en s'appuyant sur des coudes ayant de plus en plus de mal à supporter son poids pour regarder la tête de son amant, sentant ensuite la langue remplacer les doigts, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il crispait les doigts dans les couvertures, haletant en sentant les mains de Francis sur ses côtes, le britannique se caressant le corps sans retenue, vocalisant son plaisir en s'étouffant parfois dans sa salive.

« Le goût exquis le vierge fraîchement cueillie, au détour de l'adolescence et l'adulte, pliant sous celui qui sera son maître pour le prochain avenir, » récita Francis d'une voix chantante, léchant ses lèvres humectée des jus d'Arthur, regardant dans les yeux de la pauvre créature débauchée en laquelle il l'avait transformée, ses lèvres se posant sur les seins aux bouts relevés vers son souffle chaud et sentant toujours, d'une certaine manière, le vin de Paris, suçant le corps offert de son acquisition, y plaçant les signe de sa propriété seule, « Un vierge lys aux feuilles inusuelles apporté par un rouge-gorge, se flétrira sous le souffle d'un homme au cœur rongé de vice, en cet instant. »

Mis en doutes par la grande prose que lui récitait Francis, Arthur grimaça tout de même en sentant la verge toujours gonflée s'enfoncer dans son corps, de petites larmes coulant sur ses joues, tandis qu'il prenait les mains qui reposaient sur sa poitrine, le souffle coupé par la sensation, pantelant et à moitié pantois de la douleur, avançant de lourdes suppliques obscurcies de gémissements sourds, « _P-please, w-w-ait… __A-ah… h-hurts… s-so blo-bloody much… Nnh… __F-francis… _»

Avec un sourire attendri, l'homme prit son temps, appréciant le corps chaud enveloppé sur lui-même, de réguliers spasmes des muscles s'accoutumant à l'intrusion lui donnant un signal lent sur quand commencer à clamer jusqu'à la fin l'innocence du petit rouge-gorge enserré sur son sexe, ses yeux verts pleurant doucement alors qu'il se forçait à plaire, sachant ce que son corps était face à ce monde, « Calme-toi, rouge-gorge. Il ne sera pas long que tu aimeras cela, sois patient… » Les yeux embués le regardèrent, ravalant un peu de salive alors qu'il bougea doucement contre lui, ses hanches souples essayant de voir s'il pouvait embrayer un peu.

Un gémissement rauque s'arracha à la gorge du britannique, et un autre lorsqu'il sentit Francis recommencer, rencontrant ses timides mouvements de coups de reins doux et considérants son inexpérience et sensibilité à un tel endroit, envoyant nombre de remarques sur comment il semblait encore plus réceptif que n'importe quelle fille qu'il avait un jour eut l'honneur de défleurir en sa vie, gardant les mains dont les petits ongles roses creusaient de petites demi-lunes dans ses mains toujours rugueuses, embrassant le visage bouillant du jeune homme.

Il l'attira sans se retirer sur lui alors qu'il s'étendait, parlant de sa souplesse en des vers lui venant facilement à la bouche, sûrement répétés depuis plusieurs lunes à d'autres et ne les pensant sûrement pas plus qu'il ne les pensaient pas moins, prenant ses hanches pour le maintenir sur lui, lui montrer comment faire en bougeant lestement, appréciant surtout jouer avec le corps offrant tant de possibilité alors qu'Arthur se déhanchait d'une manière dansante sur le membre en lui, gémissant et miaulant lorsque les doigts touchaient sa poitrine, un peu plus lorsqu'ils s'aventuraient dans son derrière, mouillé dans sa propre bouche.

Il caressait les muscles fins de l'autre, passait ses doigts féminins dans les poils blonds virils de ce torse ferme, se sentant fier de pouvoir le faire soupirer et de ses touchers légers et sans expériences, alors qu'il tentait de se rendre un bon amant, et de ne pas seulement se laisser ressentir en le laissant sans plaisir — ou était-il repu de se sentir fourré en lui, aussi vulgaire cette pensée soit-elle, et serait-il le fourreau à son épée ? Arthur rougissait d'autant plus de ces indécentes pensées, se sentant jouir violement — son corps trembla lorsqu'il se resserra sur lui et un jet s'échappa de lui — alors que l'autre semblait avoir encore l'énergie d'aller.

Se sentant faible et épuisé, Arthur s'étendit sur l'autre en pantelant doucement, relevant les fesses sans aide pour les rabattre sur son amant, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour les suçoter doucement et les mordiller, les mains de l'autre remontant sur son dos alors qu'il le regardait avec affection, se rasseyant pour contrôler les mouvements, l'étendant sous lui tandis qu'il continuait de se mouvoir sans cesser, serrant les mains de l'autre et embrassant le corps tremblotant, alors qu'il haletait en lui parlait de choses et d'autres qui étaient sans grande importance à lui ou à l'autre, souriant alors qu'il se sentait tout proche, les parois chaudes frottant délicieusement contre lui, le rendant à moitié fou.

Et lorsqu'il se libéra finalement en lui, avec un râle rauque, Arthur gémit doucement, serrant à lui en se posant une question qu'il ne s'était pas demandé avant de sentir la semence dans son corps, se rappelant subitement quelle partie avait été pénétrée — il craignait qu'elles ne soient fonctionnelle, et de souffrir un martyr puisque… Il se serra un peu plus contre l'autre, reniflant en sentant son amant caresser son dos et murmurer à son oreille, « Je ne te laisserai pour rien au monde, mon lys dépareillé. Tu as bien d'autres choses à offrir que des feuilles en trop… » Un sourire pincé s'afficha sur les lèvres doucement pulpeuses alors qu'il étirait le cou pour l'embrasser, une certaine joie s'emparant de lui.

« _Hell… I'm happy… If you're not lying, frog…_ » Les chances étaient certes maigres, et il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à promettre des choses qu'il allait tenir, mais pour l'instant, il gloussa doucement en le regardant dans les yeux avec un air des plus joueurs pour se presser à nouveau contre lui, embrassant la mâchoire et la jugulaire de l'autre, passant ses mains frêles dans la masse de cheveux dorés, murmurant avec affabilité à son oreille, appuyant ses dires d'un petit coup de hanches leste, « _D' you mind a second round, frog ? I… want you again…_ » Les joues un peu rouges en prononçant la dernière partie, un grand sourire s'affichant sur les lèvres de l'autre, qui le poussa sur le dos en se nichant à nouveau entre ses jambes, l'air tout aussi content.

« Un lys dévergondé, un rouge-gorge avec des ailes en trop, l'homme l'ayant entaché des vices parcourant ses plus sombres puits aux souhaits ! »

**1 847 mots cochons, très exactement. Dont je n'ai bien sûr pas honte.**

**Bon, comme le dit Pewdie : like and favorite if you enjoyed !**

**Sauf que sur FF c'est plus mettez dans vos favoris et laissez une review… si vous l'osez !**


End file.
